1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aircraft interior frame structures. More particularly, it refers to a bottom and top support bracket for retaining aircraft interior panels spaced from an aircraft outer frame and reducing the transfer of noise vibration to the interior of the aircraft.
2. Description of The Prior Art
Various brackets and other devices have been developed for the purpose of supporting aircraft interior panels. The problem of reducing noise in the interior of aircraft makes the design of these brackets important. U.S. Pat. No. 2,877,970 describes an early vibration dampening connection. A brace for vibration dampening is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,071,217. In the development of fiber reinforced composites used in airplanes described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,132, shear ties are used to attach the frame to the skin of the aircraft. U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,647 describes a suspension system for a panel containing an elastic plate isolator supported in the center of a bracket with a selected spring rate to tune the support. U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,631 describes use of elastomeric overhead and deck isolators to support an aircraft interior module.
While the prior art dampening structures including support brackets have been successful in reducing aircraft interior noise, there is still a need to improve noise and vibration transmitted to aircraft interior panels. Improved support brackets are needed to further reduce noise and vibration.